Dalo por hecho Nott
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Rose Weasley por un momento olvidó que el chico de séptimo año era Sam Nott, que era Hufflepuff y que ella era ravenclaw y de cuarto año. No, no debía estar mirándole los musculosos brazos, ni debería bailar con él en la fiesta de Navidad. Pero algunas veces es bueno romper las reglas Este fic participa en el reto: Mcgonagall desea jubilarse Del foro: las cuatro casas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K rowling

Este fic participa en el reto: mcgonagall desea jubilarse

Del foro : las cuatro casas

* * *

—¡Samuel Nott! Esta es la quinta vez que hace una de esas bromas.. ¡Aún no comprendo por que tuvo que sacar el carácter de su madre!

Rose Weasley leía tranquila un libro mientras que la directora Mcgonagall reñía a un chico cualquiera de séptimo año, que con una sonrisa disimulada mostraba algo de respeto por ella. Definitivamente ese metamorfomago era un bromista innato al igual que todos los primos de Rose, pero él tenía que mantener una reputación

El cabello lacio hasta debajo por las orejas se tiñó de color gris intenso

—Tranquila Minnie— manifiesta

—¡Basta! Gracias a merlin que no estás involucrado con los merodeadores 2.0

Y al decir esto se fue hechando humo por las orejas

La pelirroja estaba escondida detrás de un pilar, sentada con las rodillas por debajo de su mentón mirando con algo de curiosidad a Nott, que suspiró algo cansado sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ella

Rose se fijó por primera vez en la túnica Hufflepuff de él y no pudo evitar reír, para después sonrojarse notoriamente, por que fue descubierta de la manera más estupida

—¡¿Quién está allí?!

Sus ojos se cruzaron y el cabello de Sam se volvió de color amarillo brillante por un momento antes de que este lograra controlar sus propias emociones

—¿Escuchaste todo?

—Si... Es algo divertido... Y curioso empezando por quien es tu padre y cual es tu casa

Sam alzó ambas cejas y sentándose junto a la chica comprendió quien era

—Que tal... Chica Weasley

Rose intentó ponerle atención en el contenido del libro en vez de quedarse mirando como una boba la abertura de la camisa del chico, donde se podía ver la clavícula y un poco de los hombros. Sam en cambio no podía dejar de sentirse algo impresionado por la belleza de la chica pelirroja, no sabia si eran el color celeste como el cielo de sus ojos o era la boca roja que permanecía apretada en una fina línea

—Bien.. Creo, estoy estudiando.., para una lección—respondió restándole importancia al simple hecho de que un chico de séptimo año le estaba hablando

En realidad sentía que el mundo se le destruía pues tenía todo siempre previsto y este simple encuentro fue un cambio de planes radical

—Como.. Escuchaste, soy Samuel James Nott— se presentó

—Rose Jane Weasley.. Un gusto supongo

—Siempre es un gusto—dijo alzándose la túnica un poco

La pelirroja no pudo evitar fijar la vista en los brazos bien trabajados del muchacho... Demonios, eso estaba mal

—¿Eres una cerebrito?—pregunta con una sonrisa amistosa

—Depende de lo que pienses sobre mi...

El cabello ahora cambio de un color amarillo bajito a un azul eléctrico

—¿Escuchaste que habrá un baile de... Navidad?

No. Rose no, ni lo sueñes

—Pues si... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso conseguiste pareja?—respondió nerviosa

—No lo se.. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

Sam río con mucha diversión mientras que nuestra pelirroja enfadada se levantó de su sitio mirándolo con cierto grado de fastidio, dejándolo con la duda aunque esté por último se hizo indiferente

El día del baile. Rose se había puesto muy guapa, dejando con la boca abierta a todo el mundo y sus primos con los celos Weasley no dejaban que ningún chico se le acercasen. Incluso el hijo de Draco Malfoy intentó insinuarse a lo que la pelirroja como acto reflejo agarró del brazo a Sam Nott y dijo con voz firme

—Él es mi novio, no me persigas más

Malfoy no se la creyó por completo, así que Rose muy desesperada tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y pidió fervientemente a Sam que solo bailaran una pieza o lo que sea necesario para que Malfoy se vaya. Nott con algo de sorpresa la tomó entre sus brazos sorprendiendo mucho a Rose, que con torpeza posicionó sus manos alrededor de la ancha y fuerte espalda de él

—Que hermosa que estas, no pareces de cuarto año

Se atrevió a acariciar la suave mejilla con su pulgar, recorriéndola en el proceso. Rose se ruborizó intensamente y apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho de él, pudo escuchar los latidos acompasados del corazón de su pareja de baile y disfrutando de esto se dejó llevar por la suave música

—Rose...¡Rosebud! Ya se fue ese rubio—murmuró Sam a la oreja de la pelirroja

—¿Eh?

Por un momento hasta no le importó que ese tipo la llamase por su nombre completo o que haya acariciado su cintura e inclusive besado su mejilla. Había perdido la noción del tiempo al estar abrazada y apoyada contra el cuerpo cálido y reconfortante de Sam. Apartó un mechón rebelde de su cabellera para después recomponerse totalmente y sonreír

—Gracias... Por por todo

Una ultima cosa que pensó en hacer antes de irse como la cenicienta, fue ponerse de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla a Sam Nott, dejándolo algo impactado en su lugar

—Nos veremos

Y pudo ver como el cabello de Sam cambiaba de color constantemente, soltando una risa traviesa


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Nott!

Sam sonrió descarado, girándose sobre los talones. Llevaba unos cuantos libros para hacer la tarea de Runas antiguas al igual que aritmancia

—Potter! ¿Agradable sorpresa? ¿O me equivoco?

Al decir esto soltó una risa controlada

—¡¿Quién demonios fue tu madre?!—rugió James descontrolado—. Siempre la mencionan, "Oh, pero en los tiempos de la madre de Samuel" Esos tiempos fueron.. Exasperantes, como cada broma divertida o... Ella indudablemente destronó a los merodeadores

—Mi madre...—resopló con cierta duda

—¡Tu madre! La sombra de esa mujer nos eclipsa— lo dijo como si fuera la peor de las cosas

Sam parpadeó varias veces. Era algo raro que nombraran a su madre muchas veces en el mismo día

—¿Acaso es mi culpa eso? Además mi madre es estricta y frívola, no es nada de lo que están comentando

James Sirius estaba lívido del enojo que tenía, se desamarró la corbata como si quisiera ponerse a pelear

—Puedes ser lunático. Eh, si te unes a nosotros claro esta—Dijo Fred

Los dos lo miraron atónitos

—El bailó con nuestra prima James, hay que reconocer que no cualquiera baila con Rose—se encogió de hombros

—Por lo menos, no estuvo con Malfoy

Al ver que los primos iban a seguir hablando cosas irrelevantes para su persona, Sam estuvo a punto de retomar el camino hacia su sala común cuando la voz de Rose apareció de la nada

—Buen día—saludó a James y a Fred—. Hola Samuel

—Weasley—dijo con respeto

Ella tenía el cabello recogido en dos trenzas que le daban hasta arriba de la cintura y su sonrisa cargada de alegría hacia sentir a Sam raro. Se dijo a si mismo no mirarla mucho por que ahí estaban los familiares para vigilarlo

—¿Te apetece ir a otro lugar?

—Claro—murmuró asombrado

Rose sonrió de manera maliciosa a sus primos que la miraron atónitos . Pero claro Fred le alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien


End file.
